The Gift
by Kim and Kris
Summary: The Fourth Age, the Age of Men, has begun. The One Ring was destroyed. Peace has come to Middle Earth or so everyone had thought. The elves are beginning to depart, but some have chosen to remain. Follow the adventures Natulcien and King Thranduil as the battle for Middle Earth begins yet again.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long and grueling journey with snippets of beauty in the vast lands they traveled. The days and nights were on the cusp of spring and yet still cold, and very muddy. Thunder currently rumbled, and the sky was the color of pewter, another storm was approaching and hopefully twould be the last. Each well-placed hoof of her stallion seemed to suck as it was lifted free only to continue with every step they made. She was tired of hearing the sucking sound for it was monotonous and she was just as sure her stallion had to be as well. Born to horse and bow even she was weary at the long journey and knew her men must be as well. All of them were of Nargothrond, her fallen home. How she missed it so, though she would not say so. At least not aloud. So many places she had traveled, so many places she had seen. Rivendell was a place of great architecture and elegance, Lothlorien's all about nature and grace. But none had compared to Nargothrond for it had been built into a mountain by the hands of dwarves. She missed the sound of steps upon stone, of touching the mountain and feeling its heartbeat. But as Lord Elrond had counseled her...home was where her heart was. And that too was a problem...where was her heart. Her cousin Arwen was happily wed to Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir also on the cusp of binding to their chosen. And she...she had been courted. By many. When she had been younger, she had been taken by Orcs and held in a dark hole in the earth. Her screams had ruined her voice, But the earth had comforted her and kept her from losing her mind from her captivity. She had managed to escape though she still bore their mark and had quickly learned black speech from all the insults hurled. Lord Glorfindel managed to keep her voice musical if somewhat smoky. Most elven males were intimidated by her and thought her cold. Others merely were arrogant and slightly cruel, filled with their own sense of worth; these were lesser lords who wanted her because of her high birth and because she was connected to all the major elven lands with the exception of Mirkwood, and would raise their station, their importance. She inhaled a deep breath and felt the bite of it as it entered her lungs before releasing it in a plumed veil which pulled her mind from its wanderings and just in time for up ahead lay Esgaroth.

Esgaroth...the new Lake Town sat some distance from its previous location, but the darkened spires of the Watertown heavily damaged by Smaug during a fierce battle could still be seen. Perhaps it was a reminder of what had happened and could come again. It was a battle she wished she had partaken in, but she had been elsewhere with her cousins Elladan and Elrohir. Her small company spoke among themselves as they neared the shore and the barges that awaited coin to take passengers into Esgaroth which had been rebuilt with great splendor from the treasure hoard the dragon had fiercely guarded. Ranewen, her stallion, pranced sideways tossing his majestic head and causing the eyes of men to take note of their approach and of his heavily muscled body and nimble, quick hooves as they flirtatiously danced upon the earth.

She glanced to her personal guard and tipped her chin in the direction of the men that watched their approach with fascination as they loaded a wagon with large and heavy barrels. The men had seen elves before to be sure. But never had they seen such fine beasts as the six white stallions and the lone single black stallion that was in the center of the group. The black stallion's rider was more delicate and wore a red cloak with the hood up concealing the face in dark shadow while the others rode upon silvery white stallions wore blinding armor of silver, white and red.

Ragnor stroked his short graying beard and held to the tiller of his ferry as it was unloaded and spoke quietly to the men around him. He watched a single snowy stallion boldly approach with an elven warrior upon his back. He had seen plenty of Mirkwood elves during the goods exchange, but he had never seen elves such as this group, for these looked more regal; clearly they were not of Mirkwood. Their armor was very different, and these elves had golden hair, not silver or red. Their shields all bore a great white stag that glistened as the midday sun beat upon them. Aye, this was different, and he would give his years pay that the middle rider in red was an elven lady for she was more petite, her garments even from here were costly and elegantly designed.

As the white stallion pranced to a stop, he had a better look at the cold warrior that now halted before him. "We wish passage into Esgaroth." The tones of Westron were clipped and yet musical, a dialect that again signified this traveling company was not of Mirkwood. This being was similar to the King's son Legolas in looks but not in demeanor. Legolas was quiet and at times filled with humor but Ragnor would bet his barge that this elf never laughed, his eyes were hard and cold and a piercing blue. Again, he stroked his chin and hid a shiver; he looked over his shoulder, while the men about him watched with avid interest. He looked to the city glistening in the midst of the lake as he debated whether to bring them or tell them nay when soft feminine tones, low and husky like the finest whiskey came to his wizened ears. "Please sir, we seek a gift for my father."

He slowly turned back around, and the first thing he saw was eyes that were neither blue nor green, but both, the top of the eye was a startling aqua while the bottom was a beautiful spring green and heavily lashed. Her face so sweetly carved of delicate ivory that he lost his breath. His men were also taken aback by her stunning beauty, and her guardsmen shifted dangerously taking note of the human male's interest.

Ragnor cleared his throat breaking the enthrallment and his men began loading but also keeping an appreciative eye on the elven lady. Elves were truly a sight to behold, and he had only ever seen one other female and that was Tauriel, the woodland kings captain of his guard and oft seen with Legolas. But this elven lady was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Her lips were full and red, her nose straight, her ears sweetly pointed with silver cuffs about the upper part of her ear and her hair, it was in a very intricate braid twined with red ribbon and fell to the black beast's belly with its length while the elven crown upon her fair brow glistened with some black and milky white stones proclaiming her elven royalty.

The male guard coughed, and it was then Ragnor saw the first signs of amusement in the blue eyes. "Aye, Aye m'lady...O'Course. What gift be ye seeking?" He straightened and held the tiller firm. "But your horses need to stay on land; we have no place to keep them in Esgaroth."

Natulcien nodded at the man and asked if he had a name to which the tips of his ears colored before filling his cheeks rosy. "I be Ragnor M'Lady."

She studied his flush of color and said to him sweetly to ease him "I am Natulcien Inglorion, and I seek a barrel of your famed wine."

As his eyes grew wider, he stammered "Ah...Well ...ye see...we have none at the moment. We are waiting for a shipment in the next few days. It comes from upriver and we trade for it."

Captain Terel looked to the wagon thoughtfully and Ragnor quickly spoke up "That be the Woodland King's share and we are sending it to him while we are awaiting our share."

Natulcien glanced to the wagon being so carefully loaded and frowned for she did not see any guards. Seeing the lady's disappointment, he hastened to add. "But this load is to go to him. However, more will be coming any day now. Ye are welcome to wait as it appears ye have traveled far."

Natulcien glanced to her traveling companions then to the east where the Celduin ran and with it, Mirkwood lay shrouded. She then glanced back to the wagon being loaded with barrels of wine and then to the driver. "Where are your guards?" she inquired for she saw none that would travel with the elven king's wagon.

Ragnor looked to the driver seated in the wagon and suddenly understanding her frown was not in disappointment but with concern. "M'Lady our guards are seeking thieves elsewhere. The driver goes alone."

Natulcien glanced to her Captain of the guard and like her aunt could read his thoughts and projected her own in far speak and he merely tipped his chin. Natulcien turned back to Ragnar and spoke softly "We will be your guards for the short journey to Mirkwood, As I have a desire to visit the Woodland Realm."

Truly it would not be that much farther to ride. An hour or more at most to the forest's edge. Natul had never been to Mirkwood, nor met any of the elves that resided there for she had never traveled this far on her own. Galadriel had been training her to take her place and already it was said that the Dark Witch would be more powerful than the White who was tired and wanted to seek the undying lands. Some of her training with her aunt had skirted Mirkwood and its powerful though oft not seen King. Galadriel had told her that Thranduil did not fully realize his own power yet, but soon he would. As Ragnor spoke again, her musings ended and she focused on the conversation yet again.

Ragnor immediately agreed "Aye M'Lady, my cousin Odo would appreciate the escort for brigands be about and they cause much grief. And we cannot afford to lose the woodland King's wine. You came at a most opportune time." Relief colored his faded eyes as he glanced to his cousin seated in the wagon and who was gathering the reins. Odo nodded his thanks as well and grinned showing several missing teeth. Cleary he was eager and yet cautious to be off and the lady's black stallion was clearly in agreement for he shifted restlessly beneath her.

She lifted her hood and spoke softly "Thank you Ragnor I hope to visit your lovely water city soon and wait for a barrel of wine for my father. If we do not return from Mirkwood, then we have accepted a place to stay there. Please send a missive when we can return for a small cask."

She turned her mount and Ragnor admired the fey beast for surely he must be for he had never seen a more perfect beast... not even the Rohirrim rode such magnificent animals. His face creased with disappointment but then lightened as he heard her say they would return. He would love to escort such a jewel about his beloved city and he sniffed discreetly at his tunic. Perhaps she would not mind his fishy smell so much.

She moved away from the wagons and men as it continued to be loaded and dismounted to stretch her legs. Her guard did the same and pulled their water bags free taking a break with small talk and laughter while keeping an eye upon their lady. She walked the kinks out of her legs and hoped the elven king would allow them a night's respite complete with a hot bath.

For some reason, she felt uneasy and she carefully glanced about looking for what could be causing her disquiet but could find nothing that raised this feeling in her. She looked to the heavens but could not find the young hawk she had healed upon leaving Lorien and wondered where he might be for he still shadowed her. As footsteps approached she glanced to the side to see Terel approaching with a wine skin and behind him, lightning illuminated the heavens and she knew the weather would be ugly.

"The barge master Ragnor thought you might enjoy this skin of wine. It is his personal skin and a gift to you."

Natulcien took the skin and took a small drink, her eyes widening with pleasure. "Oh, tis good! It is sweet and bold, spicy and tastes of spring!" She passed the skin to Terel who also took a mouthful and agreed with her.

"Aye, your ada will like this gift." Natulcien laughed huskily causing everyone to look their way and Terel took her arm and led her farther away. "You seem unsettled, is aught amiss?"

"I am not sure, but something seems off and I cannot place it. It seems planned to me that brigands would attack at the same time the wine for the elvenking is being sent to him. And no guards? Would King Thranduil not send an escort? Or perhaps he is not aware of what passes here? Still we should be on our guard as we escort this wagon of wine."

"Aye and we will," he said nothing further for his mind too was seeking the answer to the puzzle and his eyes restlessly skimmed over the men who had just finished loading.

"The weather will take a turn for the worse." Even as she spoke thunder crackled overhead and a loud boom resounded and the earth shook even as the winds slightly picked up. "We must reach shelter soon." She glanced to the bargeman and saw him too studying the heavens and speaking in low tones to the men and his cousin. Terel agreed and his blue eyes wandered restlessly over the lands seeking what troubled his lady, but he too could find naught amiss.

As they walked back, she offered her own embellished water skin to Ragnor in a gift exchange for his wineskin. He sought to refuse the elegant gift but Natul would not take no for an answer and he admired the beautiful stitchwork of the white stag. "I know ye are not from here, but all of ye have this stag. Where do ye come from and what is this stag to you?"

"Nargothrond. Rivendell and Lothlorien. The great stag is my father's sigil." she said proudly. She quickly mounted and began calling orders to her Captain who then finished the orders and they quickly caught up to Odo who had already pulled off.

As her guard fell in behind her, she rode next to Odo with the wagon. Ragnor watched with trepidation for there was still a band of miscreants loose, for their own guards had yet to return.

He did not call out a warning because by the time he had his wits about him they had ridden well out of earshot and they were traveling at a fast gallop towards the river and beyond it to Mirkwood. He could only watch till the party faded into the horizon and pray they made it without incident.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _We hope you have enjoyed the start to our tale. Reviews are always welcome, but please remember - this is OUR story, our fanfiction. We also ask that you be signed in to leave a review as "guest" reviews are moderated._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The arrival of the elven party had not gone totally unnoticed. Targul Tran had been alerted by one of the many young lads in his employ. Gold could buy you just about anything in Esgaroth, and he knew that well. His information network was extensive. A boy had raced into town giving him ample time to reach the docks, allowing him to overhear the conversation. A few more coins, and word was sent out to his friends, if you could call them friends. He knew the party would be waylaid. Now, to set the rest of his plan in motion. He wondered if this was the event he was waiting on. Not that it mattered to him, as long as he was paid he honestly did not care. He was a mercenary - he worked for whoever paid him the most money, and right now his current employer was paying him well to keep track of the comings and goings of elves into Mirkwood. He anticipated a handsome price for this information.

He meandered up to Ragnor. "Elves?"

Ragnor's head swiveled, realizing he wasn't alone. "Aye, not from these parts either, but then, I guess you figured that part out."

Tran nodded. "Not often we see parties of elves anymore. Course, King Thranduil ain't exactly a friendly sort."

"No, he never was. Not often that he got visitors, that's for certain," Ragnor agreed with him.

"Wonder why that was?" Tran mused, not really expecting a response.

Ragnor shrugged. "Never questioned any of them elves. Always felt like they was not quite of our world… you know. Like we didn't fit into their lives. Course, they don't die unless in battle so that might be part of it."

Surprised that Ragnor had responded, Tran debated asking him about the party that had just departed. Deciding not, he allowed the silence between them to settle.

After a few minutes, Ragnor volunteered the information freely. "Said as they were from Nargothrond… and Rivendell. I've heard of Rivendell before. And someplace else. Didn't recall hearing of it before." He shrugged. "And not likely I'll ever go there either," he chuckled. "Doubt they'd invite the likes of me to their lofty palaces.

Tran laughed with him. "I doubt either of us will ever see the inside of an elven palace. We've lived close to Mirkwood all our lives, but has anyone ever set foot there? They just send their empty barrels downriver to us, expecting us to refill them at once."

"Aye, that they do. Well, I'd best get set checking on when that next shipment is coming in. The lady in that party specifically asked for a small cask to be set aside," Ragnor said.

"A lady elf?" Tran asked with interest, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. This news would pay him well.

"Aye, not often you see one. Said she hoped to stay in Mirkwood and to send a message once we had a cask for her," Ragnor shook his head and sighed. "Not that I can guarantee getting a message to them in there."

"Seek me out, I might be able to find a way to contact at least some of the border elves. I've… ah… met a few when I've been out hunting in the woods," Tran offered.

"I'll be sure to. Good night," Ragnor ended the conversation, leaving Tran standing there staring in the direction of Mirkwood.

Her atar's gift day was fast approaching and she wanted an unusual and unique gift for every hundred years she sought the exotic, the unusual. She had stopped in Lothlorien to consult with Her Aunt Galadriel and Lord Celeborn her uncle. It was there she had overheard Haldir and his brothers speaking of the great wines that came from Lake Town. So she had gathered her small travelling party and bid her Aunt and Uncle farewell and set out for Lake Town. For a cask of famed wine.

She could see her breath frosting the mid-morning air and glanced with concern to a low-lying fog that seemed to thicken the closer to the forest they came. With the fog before them and the storm fast approaching behind them she suddenly knew. Whatever was coming would not be easily vanquished if left to her small party. She saw Odo pull his cloak tighter and glanced uneasily about for the earth was unnaturally quiet, not even a birdsong broke the stillness. Natulcien could sense patterns, it was what made her a much skilled weaver and seamstress. Though it was a secret that only few knew about her weaving and fewer still of her affinity with animals and earth. Being able to put together patterns has saved her many a times from ambush. Ranewen groaned and tossed his mighty head turning his flesh from inky black to a deep purple the color of ripe black berries and she rested a gloved hand along his neck and pulled up on the reins to seek what might be troubling her but could discern nothing. She breathed deeply and sent her senses out seeking what was amiss. Trouble was surely afoot but where and when would it find them was hard to say, but she had a gut feeling it would be imminent.

Her guards fanned about her also looking for the trouble that was sure to come, tension riding high. The Captain had good instincts but his lady's was better and he always kept an eye upon her and her monster of a beast. He also knew she could sense patterns and traps, it was what kept them alive on many of their missions for her sire and Lord Elrond. Odo was also aware for he encouraged his team of horses faster, her guards moved into formation about the wagon, and Terel her Captain urged Natulcien to ride on the opposite side of the wagon and closest to Mirkwood as she could merge into the forest if the battle took a turn for the worse saving herself. But he knew she would never leave them even to save herself. She was too much like her Aunt Galadriel, too much of the noldorian in her bloodline, it made her bold and fearless.

As she urged Ranewen into a canter she kept a cautious eye about her and mused on what she knew and did not know of Mirkwood and the surrounding land while also keeping a wary eye on the thickening fog and seeking patterns. She reached up and pulled her hood higher and adjusted her gloves before resting one on the hilt of her sword Dreamweaver just as the first few drops of freezing rain started to fall. They were very close to Mirkwood now, in fact it's border was a mere 400 yards when Ranewen started fidgeting beneath her, crow hopping and tugging for his head, ears pricked. She started to glance about taking note of the other horses acting similarly and cautiously looked about for it was then trouble came...

Arrows flew fast and furious, her guards yelled, and shields were brought up though the arrows fell harmlessly, they were beyond bow reach. Their own bows were notched, and fire was returned into the steely gray fog. Surely Thranduil would not fire upon elves? Her noldorian temper flared and she realized that the arrows had not come from Mirkwood but from behind them and to the front slightly to the north. A half circle attack! They were all but surrounded!

Ranewen reared and screamed his challenge and as more arrows flew she lifted her shield to cover as much of her horse and herself as she could. The bowmen were hidden in the thick fog and Captain Terel urged the guards to release their own arrows into the thickening fog again. Natulcien yelled for Odo to drive faster and raced up so she could slap the flank of the nearest horse pulling the wagon causing him to startle and bolt. Suddenly the heavens opened, and the freezing rain felt like icy needles upon exposed flesh and fat flakes of snow began to drift down. A winter storm of snow and icy rain was not a good combination in a fight. It would make the earth slicker and could cause a serious misstep in their mounts.

Horsemen thundered down towards them from the depths of the fog with swords raised battle cries screaming from their lips. Natulcien drew her own sword, Dreamweaver, still keeping her mount close to the dark forests edge, watching Odo and the wagon make for a nearly hidden trail head and prayed she had given him enough of a lead to make it to safety, for they were too far from the border!

Looking back at the horsemen she counted at least 40 riders and knew the bowmen yet remained hidden in the fog and it was she and six of her guards and they were seriously outnumbered. The sky continued to darken and the wind whistled restlessly, lightning snaked over them and thunder rumbled even as another slew of arrows came their way. Natulcien began to whisper under her breath, eyes flashing like stormy seas as she bade the wind to do her bidding. The winds began to gust and pushed the arrows off course but that would not keep them safe for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil sipped his wine as he sat, reflecting on his current situation. He had choices to make, although he was fairly sure what he was going to do. His son, Legolas, clearly had abandoned any thoughts of remaining in Mirkwood. Instead choosing to wander with a dwarf! He let out a huff of air. He still struggled with that friendship. Dwarves were just… dwarves.

He was also fully aware of the fact that his son had also seen the sea and heard its calling. He doubted Legolas would remain much longer in Middle Earth. He considered that aspect… would he leave as well? Taking another sip of wine, he realized he probably would not. He always had felt cut off from the other elves… almost ignored unless they needed him for something. Like watching Gollum. That had not been their best move, setting the creature up here when the darkness was growing. Of course, at the time, he had not been aware of the fact the creature had once been the bearer of the One Ring. Nor had he realized that very same ring had passed through his realm! For that, he blamed the others.

Three rings for elven kings! Indeed. He was a king, but had he even been offered one of the three? No. Galadriel he understood. She was at least a Queen and powerful. But Elrond? He was not even fully an elf. Granted, he was a great lord and ruled Rivendell…but… He finally conceded that Elrond was acceptable for one of the rings. But the third… why had Cirdan given Narya to Gandalf? He was not an elven king, but a wizard - one of the Istari. That ring should have been entrusted to him, not a wizard if Cirdan felt he could not keep it any longer. That was a thorn in his side and had been for quite some time.

"My lord?" a quiet voice interrupted his thinking.

He took another sip of his wine before answering. "What now?" Thranduil turned glittering eyes to the speaker.

Tauriel swallowed hard at that look, recognizing that the king was clearly in a sour mood. She knew her news wasn't going to help either. "We have received word that our next shipment of wine is on the way, but there are indications that an attack is expected."

"Again?" Thranduil replied sharply. "Can those Lake Town men not provide adequate guards? They are paid handsomely for their troubles."

"There have been reports of vandals still lurking on the outskirts of the town," Tauriel replied.

"Again, I pay them to not only to send the wine but to ensure that it arrives. If they cannot do that, we shall seek another source," Thranduil snapped.

Tauriel shrugged, knowing it was useless to argue. The Lake Town wine was his favorite, and obviously, someone knew - enough to cause periodic disruptions in the deliveries. "But there is another problem."

"Another issue?" One elegant eyebrow lifted as he waited for Tauriel to explain.

"Yes, it appears that a small party of elves is accompanying the shipment," Tauriel replied, knowing full well this would capture his attention. It was not often they had visitors.

"From where?"

Tauriel shook her head. "That information was not passed along."

"Are our guards that inadequate that they are unable to ascertain who our visitors are?" Thranduil asked acerbically.

Tauriel swallowed hard. "We obtained the information from one of our Laketown informants. They are unfamiliar with the various elven groups."

"You mean, no one has bothered to check?" Thranduil looked pointedly at her.

"I sent a party out once I learned this information in anticipation of your desire to know. They should be returning shortly."

Golvan grumbled as he led his small party through the woods of Mirkwood. Tauriel was always ordering him about. Granted, she _was_ the Captain of the guards since Legolas was gone, but still… did she never see him as an individual? She acted like she was hard, unfeeling, but he was fairly certain that there was a softer level to her; he just needed to find it. So, off he went to do her bidding. This time to ensure that the King's wine arrived unscathed and to find out who was visiting. They never… well, maybe not never, but rarely did they have visitors to Mirkwood. He knew there had been some falling out between Thranduil and the other elven lords, but no one spoke of it, at least not around him. It gave him something to think about while they marched silently through the woods.

They were about an hour out of the palace when Golvan heard the distant sounds of an attack. He quickly ordered one of his men to return to the palace for reinforcements while he led the others towards the sound.

They ran silently through the woods, reaching the borders quickly. One of the border patrol stepped out from behind a tree as they approached. Golvan approached him.

"Golvan! That was swift. I just dispatched a runner to advise of the attack," Feriion spoke softly.

"We were already on the way. Tauriel's spies had sent her word of a possible attack. There is also supposedly a company of elves with it. I was sent to discover who it is," Golvan replied. "And the other guards?"

Feriion simply pointed in the direction of the attack.

"Let us not leave them alone. Hopefully this is a small attack again," Golvan said as he moved out towards the attack.

They ran quietly for several minutes. The sounds of the attack growing louder as they approached. Golvan smiled grimly. This was not one of the typical attacks on the wine shipment.

Calanon dropped out of a tree as they moved closer. "The wagon with the wine is heading down the side trail. I sent two elves to escort it."

"So, it is the elven party they attack?" Golvan was surprised. Why would they allow the wine through? It meant this party was more important than just a simple group of elves who had chosen to attempt to visit Mirkwood. "We must go to their defense!"

"Wait!" Calanon stopped him. "There are over 40 of them this time."

"Orcs or just humans?"

"Humans… but…"

Golvan cut him off. "No time to discuss this!" he said as he took off towards the attack. As he ran, he considered their options. Surprise was on their side. They arrived shortly, stopping behind the archers who were hidden in the trees. Signaling his group, they made easy work of dispatching the unsuspecting bowmen.

His keen hearing picked up the sounds of reinforcements approaching, but they were at least ten minutes away. From the looks of the battle before him, they did not have that much time. Why had this tiny group of elves even ventured into the forest? Fools! He thought as he quickly signaled to his group to attempt to distract the attackers.

 _ **Authors Note:** We hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. Our goal is to try to post once a week if possible to keep it moving along. _


	4. Chapter 4

The ground shook as the advancing group neared with war cries and weapons swinging. But no more arrows flew, it was then she knew Mirkwood had joined the battle though she saw them not at all. Her personal guard had fanned in front of her and she was in the shadow of the trees, protected, her stallion blending well. She had no idea where the Mirkwood warriors were or if there were even enough to come to their aid though she was thankful they had taken care of the human archers. But it was now time to face the foe or flee, and none of her guards or their mounts had it in them to flee. Noldorian blood ran hot and fierce and it was time to join her men and meet whatever fate deemed for them.

The sleet fell harder making it difficult to see, but she knew that in a mere heartbeat they would be engaged and then... they were. Horses and men screamed, and weapons clashed, steel upon steel the sound hurting sensitive ears. Ranewen shifted in a tight circle screaming his rage and reared low before forelegs struck the ground. There were too many and her guardsmen were four to one if not more. She could not let them put their lives before her own while they engaged the enemy no matter what her captain or men wanted.

Giving Ranewen his head the fierce black stallion bolted from the shadows as if born from them, his long legs tearing up the earth as he bounded towards the nearest humans. He slammed his huge bulk into the first horse, teeth tearing at another. Dreamweaver found the thigh of one attacker and bit deep into an artery as she passed, and as she spun Ranewen his heavy hindquarters knocked into the mortally injured man's horse causing it to go down crushing its rider.

Dreamweaver glinted like moonlight as it found purchase with yet another attackers sword even as she sought to make sure her men were all still in the battle and not watching her. This was clearly a well thought out and executed attack for they were clearly trying to separate them from one another. But why? This had to be about more than wine...but who knew they had traveled so far? Why would they divert from the wine raid when so clearly it had been the focus of numerous attacks? Another human dispatched by Dreamweaver she turned her stallion towards Sadron her Master of

Weapons and as she approached three more men engaged Sadron. Sadron seeing her approach grinned at her and quickly dispatched his three as if three against one were child's play and then they both rode towards Faeron and Erynion who also grinned upon seeing them quickly dispatching their own enemy. Clearly the humans had underestimated their foe, but still there were too many humans and not enough of her men. While they were clearly elite warriors having been trained by her atar, Elrond, Glorfindel, Celeborn and Haldir and their brothers they were unmatched. Unmatched and very overwhelmed.

Terel called out a warning and Durion who had been making his way towards Natulcien turned about to see Beleg take a sword to the shoulder causing him to lose his sword and fall from his horse and he quickly swung his mount back to assist him. Seeing Beleg fall she gave a harsh cry, her sword lodging in the ribs of another and once past the dying human she urged Ranewen past her guards and quickly caught up to Durion who was kneeling next to Beleg in the cold mud. So far it seemed as if her men were being engaged and mostly she was left alone. Another curious thing that crossed her mind as she tried to put the puzzle pieces of this attack together.

Before she could dismount the thunder of hooves warned her of another attack and she spun Ranewen about losing her hood in the process, eyes of the sea during a storm swept fiercely over her soon to be attackers. Though with the icy rain and sleet falling this battle would quickly take a turn for the worse for the battlefield was now icy mud and one wrong decision would cost a life or a mount. It was time to end this and end it now before any more blood was spilled from her men.

Ranewen screamed and rose high on back legs leaping forwards, a move that was unseen for thousands of years in war horses and their riders. Front legs striking the skull of one horse before teeth bit at the human's sword arm tearing the human from his horse as Ranewen shook him about like a rabid dog with a rabbit. His screams of pain quickly dying as the stallion dropped him trampling him into the earth. Screams of warning came from the human men about the demon horse and its witch of a rider, slowly spreading out, still trying to single her out. But not for death for they could have killed her with the arrow attack, the brief sword fights were halfhearted at best or had seemed so. But now anger glinted in the faces about them, and she knew this would be the last stand and they would make it their best one. If they died here today, they would be remembered. Natulcien sat still upon her mount as he slowly lifted his front body into a crouched rear, her men fanning about as they protected Beleg and Durion who were still upon the ground behind them. Durion urging and aiding Beleg to his feet and both rapidly mounting. Beleg's face gray with pain but he was not out of the fight.

"Cowards! Sír mín lothron bel- but limb -o cin will bel- with ammen! "she spat (Cowards! Today we may die but many of you will die with us!)

Golvan's group found a position from which to fight from. Being on foot, they had no chance of fighting on the ground with so many horses engaged so they had little choice but to fight from afar. They fanned out in the forest surrounding the fight and taking careful aim they were able to pick off those attackers on the fringe of the melee but were unable to even attempt to fire into the actual fighting for fear of injuring the elven party. Golvan watched as their leaders made quick work of several attackers. He cast his attention to the rear, wondering how much longer until their reinforcements arrived, but still continued to fire repeatedly at the attacking force. Little by little, they were cutting the numbers down.

Another sound suddenly captured his attention. Another mounted party was rapidly approaching from Lake Town. He glanced in the general direction of the sound, wondering who was coming.

Seconds later, Tran burst into view being followed by at least fifty riders. Golvan knew Tran from a few conversations but he had never trusted the human. He was uncertain which side Tran was on, but as they entered into battle they were clearly on the side of the elves and not the attackers as they quickly began to dispatch the other humans.

Within minutes the battle was over. Golvan's party had ceased firing when Tran had appeared. They came out of the woods, moving carefully around the fallen attackers, taking time to dispatch those who still lived. Cautiously, he approached Tran.

"That was provident that you were so close today," Golvan greeted the human.

Tran dismounted and turned to face the elf. "Actually, it was more a case of being at the right place at the right time. I saw the wine wagons depart accompanied by the elven party. I feared the combination would be too tempting to thieves," he glanced at the fallen attackers around them. "And it seems I was right." He looked pointedly over Golvan's shoulder, indicating that at least one of the elven party was approaching them.

Golvan turned to face the newcomers.

The fight now over had left milling chaos as the humans from Esgaroth had ridden to the rescue… but why then did something still feel off? Ranewen sensing her unease reared as a human male came too near and screamed causing the man to pull rein on his own stallion who seemed eager to fight. "Sorry miss…" he said as he turned his mount in a tight circle to better view Natulcien. Her beauty fascinated him, bold vivid blue green eyes swept over him haughtily before she turned away seeking Durion and Beleg, dismissing him.

Leering as she turned away, he quickly went to take a fistful of her red cloak, but a gloved hand caught his wrist most painfully. As he looked he took note it was one of the lady's guard. He jerked his wrist free with a smirk and rode quickly towards where Tran and the elves were gathered, another of the lady's guard already halting before them.

"Princ…. Lady Natulcien has need of the healing houses. One of our men is seriously wounded. But she also bids me to tell you your aid was most needed and to thank those that came to our aid." Captain Terel nearly mis stepped by saying Princess and Natulcien hated to be termed so. His lady had spent time with many races of middle earth from Hobbits to humans, from her own people to shadow spirits that lingered in the forests close to Nargothrond and the Silver Bowl at the top of the waterfall near their ruined home. Captain Terel understood how Natulcien felt about her rank for she was much more than just a Princess and she was more powerful than most knew. Her lineage indeed was most powerful and impressive, and she could be kind or deadly with either weapon or magic. But to them she was their Lady and Princess and would always be so.

Golvan nodded, choosing not to speak. His eyes darted towards Tran, wondering how he would react.

Tran grinned at the praise. "No need to thank me. Just glad I could help."

Again, thunder shook the earth and the rain and sleet fell harder when a keen screeching drew eyes to the heavens to see a lone hawk circling high. Then the drumming of hooves sounded, and the massive black stallion came to a prancing stop as the lady lifted her glove and the hawk dove to rest softly upon it. She crooned to him softly stroking his head as he preened for her before he rose again to the heavens and headed for shelter in the forest.

Natulcien went to ride towards Captain Terel who was still conversing with their hosts party when Durion halted her. His silver eyes gleaming and hard. Out of all her men Durion the Dark was the most menacing; he had a cruel cast to his features and while large he was not as large as Haldir. But he was a highly talented healer and most sought after in their travels. He was also her personal shadow more so than any of her men.

"Nay I have need of you when we reach the healing houses… your stitches are near invisible and will be needed." he said. Durion watched his lady for he knew she would have rode nearer to the humans, but he did not trust those he did not know and Natulcien was highly skilled with needle and thread, so his explanation was plausible. But she still seemed edgy as did her beast of a mount and while she was edgy he would keep her close.

She inclined her head and lifted her hood once more concealing her features as she looked to where Captain Terel still spoke with the elves and men. Then towards Beleg who was pale yet upright in his saddle though listing. "The wagon and Odo? Did they make it to safety?" she inquired of Durion as she watched the rest of her men scour the field looking for survivors who perhaps could tell why they had attacked. But the humans were quickly dispatching their own leaving no survivors. Dead men do not tell tales.

Sadron quickly approaching over heard and spoke "I watched the wagon reach the safety of the forest, but I have nothing further to report." He glanced at Beleg with concern who gave him a quick grin. "Durion says I am fit enough, but twill need stitches and rest." he called his voice tight with pain he tried to conceal. Though Natulcien caught it and frowned, the storm was growing ever worse.. they needed out of this weather and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Tauriel personally led the second party out of Mirkwood. They traveled swiftly and soon encountered the wine shipment being escorted by two of Golvan's soldiers. She questioned them quickly then advised them to continue to Mirkwood. Grimacing, she hoped they would not be too late to provide aid to Golvan.

Distant sounds of a fight came to her keen ears but were faint… the coming storms causing the interference. Pushing her soldiers harder, they raced through the woods towards the sound. As they neared the area she felt was correct, the sounds dissipated. She raised a hand, indicating they were to move slowly.

She picked up the sounds of talking and recognized the lilting tones of elvish voices as well as the harsher tones of humans. The battle appeared to be over. She threw caution to the winds and picked up the pace. They entered the opening and saw the remnants of the battle, the field strewn with bodies of dead humans. Her eyes quickly picked out the elvish party that had been heading towards Mirkwood. She did not recognize them, but easily was able to ascertain this was no ordinary party of elves. There was something about the one… the one mounted on the black horse.

Golvan spied Tauriel the instant she appeared out of the forest. "Captain! A few of the travelers have sustained injury and require the aid of our healers."

Natulcien hearing the comment turned her head to take in the view of Mirkwood's Captain and was surprised to find that it was an elleth. Her hair like autumn fire and nearly as long as her own. She was beautiful in the way of their people and she had to admit she was a bit pleased to discover her as a captain. She could not wait to tell Haldir and his brothers!

Tauriel was aware of the other woman's scrutiny but chose to ignore it and respond to Golvan as she approached him. "Send word ahead so the healers are prepared for their arrival." She gave a cursory glance at Tran. She recognized him from perimeter watches but had never come face to face with him.

Golvan caught her glance. "Targul Tran, this is our captain of the guard, Tauriel," he offered the introductions. "I have met with him a few times while guarding the borders," he explained.

Tauriel nodded, looking the man over. She was about to speak when she noticed the black horse moving away. Keeping one eye on the horse and rider, she turned her attention back to Tran and Golvan. "You were traveling somewhere?" she asked the human.

"Well, actually I heard rumors of a plan to attack your latest shipment of wine. When I found out from Ragnor that a company of elves had also joined up with the shipment, I was concerned that they might be in danger," Tran offered his explanation, also keeping one eye on the black stallion.

Natulcien looked towards where Golvan and the human Tran were standing, then to the field littered with bodies. Something was still off...but what? She urged Ranewen past Durion and away from everyone else, she needed to get a better feel, to see what could not be seen. Halting Ranewen she tore back her hood and merely sat. But the energy that was off would not be revealed. The moonstones on her crown glittered and twinkled as did the huge moonstone upon Dreamweaver. Quickly she dismounted and as soon as her feet touched the earth there was a slight vibration, a tone of welcome that only the keenest elvish ears would have caught it. One moment the chime was there and then it was gone. But all would have felt the slight tremble of the earth. She moved fluidly over the earth, like water. No hesitation or stumbling in her stride, her long black braid shifted down her back to bounce about her knees with her movement. Ranewen paced at her side and as another mounted human neared he tossed his head and rolling his eyes struck out with forelegs causing the mare the man rode to squeal and kick, nearly throwing her rider.

Natulcien glanced to him with eyes that were cold and fierce, chin tilted with ire. She held his gaze till he looked away. He lifted gloved hands on a gesture that meant no offence but there was something in his expression that angered her. When she began studying his face he became uncomfortable and angry. Kicking his horse harshly, he rode back to Tran. She did not trust these humans but she could not say why. And she could not get a read…. the earth gave warning but she could sense nothing other than her intuition telling her something more was amiss. A slender hand lifted and her raging stallion quieted and came to her, his nose touching her hand. She moved to his side and flawlessly leapt astride surveying the area one more time. With a curse she urged Ranewen about.

Frustrated she rode back, blue green eyes "The Jewels of the Sea" as her people termed them flashing like twin storms, the color vibrant in her face and against the bright red cloak. Uncaring that she was interrupting she broke into the conversation with "I still feel uneasy…. how far to the healing houses?" She inquired as she now rode up beside her Captain, Golvan, Tran and his two men who sat watching her and Tauriel. Focusing on Tauriel and Golvan she continued. "This attack...something is off. Esgaroth's men are fighting off other thieves in the area at the same time wine meant for a King is departing. Something more is to this attack...more than wine." She cared not if the humans over-heard for time was of the essence and the need for the healing houses was great.

Tauriel had observed the interactions between the human and the elf even while discussing the events of the attack with Golvan. She was aware that Natulcien was of some importance simply by the way she dressed and the horse she rode. While her actions were odd, she simply chalked it up to someone who was above her and assumed she would speak with her when she was good and ready. Obviously, she was ready now. She focused her attention on the speaker now that she had finally approached them.

Tauriel did not answer Natulcien immediately, taking stock of both the horse and rider now that they were closer to her. She did not recognize the other elleth, but then, she rarely traveled outside the borders of Mirkwood. Her initial assumptions that the other elleth was of higher birth than her was clearly confirmed in both speech and actions. "An hour on foot. Your horses may come, but we have limited stabling for them. As to the wine, it is prized therefore it is subject to attack far too often. There is still evil present, despite the fall of Sauron. Evil dwells in the hearts of men… and others."

Captain Terel spoke before Natulcien could. "Lady Natulcien is gifted, she knows things..." he broke off before he could finish as Natulcien spoke where he left off.

"I will need to speak to Odo." Then spoke as if musing, her gaze turning thoughtful, she glanced to Tran with her unusual eyes, focusing on him intently. "Though having spent time amongst humans I find it very odd that you would kill your own kind without identifying why they attacked to begin with." Not waiting on a response, she addressed Golvan and Tauriel. "Aye there is much evil in this world Captain Tauriel but the danger I speak of is present and amongst us now; my senses tell me there is more to this attack than just wine no matter how good it may be. And I have learned to trust my senses."

Tran glared at the Natulcien, "Seriously? You question why we attacked? You would have preferred we simply allowed them to decimate your forces. I think their intentions were pretty clear - they intended to kill your party," he glanced at Golvan momentarily, clearly angered. "No offense meant, but between the two groups of elves, I doubt many of you would have survived had we not come along. But you are making me sorry we bothered to step in."

Tauriel nodded, a bit surprised by Natulcien's apparent rudeness at what appeared to have been help. "He is correct. My party was too far away to offer assistance. Many more might have been killed or injured had he not stepped in."

Natulcien looked over her shoulder to see her men gathered around Beleg and that both her healers, Durion and Beinion, were tending Beleg. She chose to ignore Tran's complaint, focusing on their need instead. "As for our mounts they will be turned loose upon the plains once we reach the healing houses for they tend themselves, and my mount is wild and only comes to me. He would be dangerous in your stables." Ranewen seemed to toss his majestic head in agreement, his long crimped wet mane waving about his crested neck.

Before Tauriel could answer, lightning forked across the sky and thunder rolled and suddenly the wind began to pick up and began to blow the sleet sideways. Natulcien's eyes grew distant for a moment and then they cleared, her gaze becoming urgent "This storm will be strong and deadly, and we all need to seek shelter now!" Whether they wished to believe her or not, she knew this storm would take lives before it was through.

She gave a piercing whistle causing her men to ride towards them just as lightning flashed again striking a tree very near them causing it to crack and fall, thankfully it was cold and wet enough that there was no fire though their mounts turned skittish.

Once the storm passed she would come back to seek clues amongst the dead. For dead men may tell no tales but sometimes they left clues….and those she would find. Tauriel and the rest may believe the wine was the goal but she did not think so.

"Once we are within the wood, we will be safe," Tauriel stated. "The storm will not dare to penetrate into the depths of Mirkwood." Turning abruptly, she quickly ordered three of her guards to run swiftly to the palace. It had not gone unnoticed to her that the woman riding the stallion had yet to introduce herself or her party, even when Golvan was offering introductions of the humans. For some reason, this bothered her, but she shrugged it off. She knew word would reach the King and he would at least be aware of an unknown party of elves were coming. He would be unhappy as he had been insistent to know who this party of travelers were, but there was nothing she could do about it. Perhaps once they reached the shelter of the woods she might be able to figure out who they were, but for now, the storm seemed to be of the most concern to their 'guests'.

Natulcien looked to Tran and spoke quickly, finally acknowledging his issues. "Do I question you coming to our rescue…." She left her thoughts and what she sensed unsaid but did finally finish with "I question why you would kill humans when we could have questioned survivors to understand why we were under attack to begin with for I do not believe it was for the wine. "She held his gaze calmly undeterred by his anger and his arrogance. "I do not believe that you do either. How convenient it is that every time the King's wine is to travel to him there is always something drawing the guards off on a wild goose chase. Nay something more goes here and we could have discovered the root of the attacks if we had a human to speak with." Then she turned away from him and nodded to Golvan. She was no novice...she had been around for thousands of years. And the earth was telling her to beware still. Nay she did not like this Tran.

She quickly dismounted in the mud and gathered her saddlebags and gestured to her men to do the same with the exception of Beleg who would ride, his stallion would be turned loose when the healing houses were reached.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, I am Princess Natulcien Inglorion, daughter of Gildor the White Hart of Nargothrond, niece of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, and cousin to Lord Elrond, and second cousin to King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. And these are my men and we appreciate your aid." She placed her hand over her heart in honor. "Please, lead the way."

Tauriel looked at the woman standing before her. The titles she was tossing about did not impress her as much as her response to Tran. She, personally, did not like the man though she had just met him and her estimation of the princess rose as she clearly felt the same way. "I shall lead you. Once we have left your injured within the healing houses I shall escort you to the king."

Tran snorted at Natulcien's tirade. Stepping closer to Golvan, he whispered, "Interesting how she seems to know everything that happens in the Wood. Wherever she is getting her information from is wrong. Last time I heard, the attacks on the wine were random." He was fully aware of the keen hearing of the elves, so he was fairly certain the princess had overheard him.

Golvan considered his comments. "Indeed, they are random, but the cause appears to be clear - to simply disrupt the wine shipment knowing how it will anger our King. Plus, thanks to you, we usually have fair warning of the potential for attacks. They have only managed to disrupt one shipment, although Thranduil would tell it differently."

Tauriel gave Golvan a sharp glance as she overheard their conversation. Golvan swallowed hard. "I must go. Thank you, for both your warning and your aid today."

Tran nodded. Walking back to his horse, he mounted and ordered his men to gather round. "Until next time." As a group, they turned and galloped back towards Lake Town.

Natulcien said nothing at Tran's comments though she clearly heard them. Odo was quite a font of information. It was just too coincidental that these men should arrive when they were supposedly chasing thieves down. It was why Ragnor had feared just sending Odo, but the King's shipment would have been further delayed it they had waited.

She just happened to glance at Tauriel as Golvan let it slip that the King may indeed be correct. Golvan seemed to have a loose tongue around the humans but it was clear from the look Tauriel flashed him that he was smart enough to offer no further information. At least while his captain was around.

She liked Tauriel, admired her. Anyone as Captain of a Guard commanded such because they were indeed that good. Terel was obviously captivated by her and Natulcien could see why for she was truly exquisite and very smart, but then any of her men loved a woman that could wield a weapon.

As they began to walk Natulcien found that indeed the storm did not breach the wood, the path was wide enough for two horses to walk abreast but only Beleg rode. Their pace was swift and Natulcein quickly became enthralled by the wood and its mysterious beauty. She paused often to take in the scene and at one point knelt to touch what appeared to be a dying sapling's leaves. She whispered to herself as she delicately rubbed one of its leaves and watched as it glowed and looked healthy again before glancing about to see if anyone else had noticed. Ever since her time spent in the earth she had found an affinity for plants and animals. Wiping her hand upon her leather leggings she rose and caught up to Beleg and Durion and spoke for a moment. She quickly halted the silver stallion and Durion leapt up behind Beleg who was turning gray and swaying.

Turning she moved through her men offering words and taking theirs all whilst keenly aware of the eyes upon them from the trees and hidden along the path. Moving swiftly, she matched pace with Tauriel. "I do not know you nor you I. But I have a feeling that the humans were not there to aid us as they claim. It feels off and inconsistent with what Odo's accounting of things are." she murmured offering an olive branch to Tauriel. She wanted her thoughts without other's overhearing and knew they were close to the healing houses for the path was widening.

"And I would like to meet your King but I must tend my men first."

Tauriel shrugged as she continued walking. "I know some of the guards have contact with them. That is how we often hear news of the outside world… and word of possible attacks." She glanced sideways at the other for a brief second before focusing back on the path. "It is also how we hear of travelers to our Wood. "I know not what Odo told you, but the attacks on the wine shipments are sporadic at best. We do lose some, but it is much better than before. I believe you will find greed to be the main cause as the men rarely send a sufficient guard with it." She picked up the pace slightly before responding to the second comment. She did not wish to offend the other, but once someone entered into the Woodland Realm, one did not simply leave without meeting the king. It was up to him if you left or not. "I shall send word ahead for our King to expect you."

They reached a fork in the road. Taking the left path, they walked for a few minutes then entered into a small clearing. The wagon that had been carrying the wine shipment was standing there and a small group of elves was quickly unloading it, preparing it to be taken up to the halls of the elvenking. Odo was standing nearby, chatting with a few of the elves. A cluster of several buildings were scattered about the clearing. One was clearly the stables. The others were the living quarters of the border guards.

"There are healing houses over there," Tauriel pointed to two buildings set off to one side. "Golvan shall accompany you and your injured to them. I shall join you shortly." She abruptly turned and headed into the stables leaving Natulcien to deal with her wounded.


	6. Chapter 6

Natulcien stood there a moment, so Terel spoke. "Is aught amiss my lady?"

She looked up her face filled with concern. "I do not know. But I am never wrong. But what if this time I am?" She could not stop thinking of it...what if...

She moved past him to where Durion and the others assisted Beleg to the healing houses but paused and issued a command to Terel for Durion then moved to Odo.

"I see you made it safely." She inquired to which Odo spun about his grizzled face pleased to see her.

"Aye, my lady t'was a close thing. Thank ye and yer men for the assistance. Not sure why the King does not send an escort. He knows we are having issues getting it to him safely." Then realizing how loudly he spoke his grizzled face flushed. " He pays us well to deliver, with the thieves about we just do not have men for an escort, not with the thieves causing havoc and We need this trade."

Seeking to comfort him she laid her hand upon his arm. "Perhaps the King is unaware of the issues or of how serious it truly is?"

She started, but Odo violently shook his head. "We have sent numerous missives to apply for an escort. He never replied not even when we lose men."

"The attack today...was there anything different about it?"

He scratched his chin then spoke "Aye. They attacked with a larger force, and they left the wine alone."

Natulcien studied Odo and heard the truth of his words. They had seemed to be the focus of the attack...but why? No one had known they were coming here for it had been a last-minute decision.

"I met a man from Esgaroth. I believe his name was Tran..". She got no further because his mouth curled in disgust. "Lazy cur. Don't trust that boy. Ragnor takes up for him as he be young." He spat on the ground and continued. "Young my arse! He is a man growed and needs to act it. Never can be found. Says he be looking for the thieves all the time but he is shady that one."

"Thank you, Odo. I am glad you are safe, and I will petition the King on your behalf. I must check on my men." She smiled at him and made her way to the healing houses. Once there she washed up and checked the progress on Beleg. Durion and another were working side by side. For the next few hours, Natulcien meticulously laid inner and outer stitches. Rising slowly, she stretched out the kinks in her lower body and carefully washed her hands before applying a poultice and wrapping his shoulder. Then another healer approached with a sleeping potion. He would keep use of his arm but traveling would be painful.

She stepped outside to find Terel waiting for her, and she was surprised to find it was nearly dark. "Time to meet the woodland King," he said and handed her red cloak now mud-stained and travel-worn.

Slipping it over her shoulders, she groaned. "A warm meal, a hot bath and something softer than the ground."

Terel laughed and then stated he alone would accompany her; the men would stay with Beleg in case we needed to move fast.

** _What has happened while with Beleg?**_ she inquired using mental communication so as to not be overheard.

** _They are curious but have kept their distance. I would assume Odo is asleep or has left for Esgaroth._ ** Seeing her dismay, he quickly went on stressing ** _And we must approach the King. He has been patient and again I am assuming it was due to Beleg's injury._ **

Natulcien glanced up to take in everyone still about and noted Golvan and Tauriel headed their way.

Tauriel had taken the time while the group was in the healing house to send yet another message to the King. No replies had come back, but that did not surprise her. At least now she was able to provide full information as to the identity of their guests. She wondered how he would react as he was not known for his hospitality. One of the healers had sent her word when they were almost completed with their attention to the injured.

Golvan met up with her as she left the stables and they walked in silence towards the healers. Entering, they headed to the room where Natulcien and her party were.

"Will any be remaining behind?" Tauriel asked as she entered. "Otherwise, if you are ready, we can continue towards the halls."

Looking back at her men, then to her own Captain, she smiled graciously and spoke, " Captain Terel will accompany me while my men stay with Beleg."

Tauriel nodded. "Follow me; we have a short march until we reach the halls." She started on a path that led deeper into the woods. Golvan fell into place behind her while a small company of elves waited for Natulcien and Terel to move out so they could bring up the rear.

As Tauriel and Golvan began to walk Natulcien and Terel kept pace. The wild beauty of the woodland realm was appealing for it was similar to Lothlorien and yet so different. "Your realm is enchanting.". Now that she was not in the midst of a fight or worried over her men she could socialize.

"It has some areas of beauty, but there are reaches I prefer not to venture into. There was great evil lurking there for some time. While it has fled, the forest remembers." Tauriel replied.

"We were on our way to Esgaroth for a gift for my atar when we met the wagon of wine and offered our escort. I am hoping to return to Esgaroth soon for a small cask of wine. Though I hear it comes from further upriver. A place called Dale?"

"The wine comes from many places, but the best comes from Dorwinion which is south of Dale. That wine is reserved for the King's feast. The remainder is for everyday use," Tauriel explained. "So, if you seek a gift for your atar, I would suggest the Dorwinion wine. I will agree it is the best. In fact, that is what was in the shipment you were escorting."

If Esgaroth does not have her cask upon leaving here, she would have to make a trip to Dorwinion . Luckily she had plenty of time before her atar's naming day. And still, she needed to search the dead for any clues on the attack.

Terel moved silently, his larger body shielding Natulcien from curious eyes as much as possible. Her red cloak a beacon in the forest, a red bird amongst forest quail. He let his restless eyes rove seeking escape routes, the number of guards, and finally their weapons which he found most excellent. There were a few pieces their weapons masters would love to study. Clothing was not his gift it was Natulcien's but it looked sturdy and serviceable to him. Colors of the forest which was needed for camouflage. He could feel Natulcien's enthrallment with the dark wood, feel her nerves settling and he watched how the earth reacted to her. Plants seemed to lean in or sway towards her seeking her touch, vines seemed to shift and small ferns trembled. It was a hard-won gift from her time held captive in the earth at the hands of orcs. Luckily it seemed no one else had noticed. A sharp keening cry from above and he watched his lady pause, joy illuminating her eyes, her face as she stopped briefly lifting her glove for the hawk to land upon. He kept his wings spread and his golden eyes seemed to take everyone in before focusing only on Natulcien. She whispered to the bird and kissed his head causing him to preen. She also had an affinity for wild things.

He noticed warriors watching her though trying not, to even as Natulcien gave a husky laugh, unaware or seemingly so as she continued on with the bird comfortable on her glove.

Tauriel noted that their rear guards were lagging. She gave a quick nod to Golvan who slipped to the rear and reprimanded them. She was looking forward to the meeting between this princess and the King. It might prove interesting.

Terel remembered when he too had first met her, so beautiful and so solemn. He had known of her capture and some details of her torture. Only those she would share, for she still woke screaming when she slept at all. Gildor had carefully vetted each of her personal guard and each of them had fancied themselves her one love. But they quickly found her to be not just their princess but family. A younger sister. Natulcien was still broken on the inside and they all hoped she would find that one who could bring back her mischief and her light.

Within the hour, the woods began to thin slightly as they approached the gates to the halls of the realm of Thranduil. The bridge over the river led them to the gates. The guard on duty quickly flung the gates open to permit them access into the halls.

Tauriel paused only for one moment. She had considered giving Natulcien and Terel a moment to freshen up prior to an audience with Thranduil but quickly shook that off. "This way." She turned down one hall and started up a long staircase.

They climbed for several minutes passing many exits off the staircase, but she kept to the main route. Eventually, they reached a large opening flanked by two guards. She glanced at one, who merely shook his head.

"Send word to the King that I have returned with his… " Tauriel made the briefest of pauses before continuing, "guests. We will await word as to his disposition."

The one guard nodded and left. Tauriel turned to look at Natulcien. "The King is elsewhere at the moment. We shall await him here."

Natulcien was aware of everything and everyone around her. But mostly she was aware of the sheer Majesty of this hidden palace. She felt her heart squeeze tight in her chest at the memories of Nargothrond that Mirkwood engendered.

Again, as soon as she stepped within, the earth welcomed her in subtle ways. Water flowed faster as if weeping joyously, the earth trembled and chimed, the very air seemed to fill with joy.

As Tauriel led them to the reception room, she did not take a single moment to check her appearance for she knew how she looked. Her long braid was coming undone, the red ribbon slipping, her red cloak was muddy and bloodstained from the fight. Her face dirty, but she cared not. If they thought to humiliate her by her appearance then so be it, she had been through far worse with the Orcs. The ellons of her people thought her tarnished, branded as she was with their foul marks. This would be simple compared to what she dealt with on a daily basis. It was one of the reasons she did not have a home. Why she kept moving from one realm to another, why she had formed a family with her personal guard. Because only her family truly knew her. The others did not wish to know her, preferring to give her glances of pity. Her beauty was a curse. It drew others to her but her time with the Orcs had sullied her.

Terel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall studying Tauriel as intently as his lady had been evaluated then began watching others as they moved about the palace. He was curious about her for it was very rare to have a female Captain. A very beautiful captain. He wondered if she was bound to another and if so what must he be like. Perhaps like the March Warden of Lothlorien? He glanced about the palace again and then to Natulcien. She was very still her gaze all about her as she stroked the hawk. Natulcien had been young when she had been betrayed but he could imagine her feelings for indeed it felt like home. Too much so. He gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his hands over his face wondering what would come next.

As Tauriel mentioned, they must wait, so his lady merely nodded and continued to glance about at the splendor of Mirkwood and murmur to the young hawk, evading talking to anyone nor making eye contact so he knew her composure was cracking. She always kept to herself around others, shy till she was sure of her welcome. Every realm was different, but this one was most like what had been lost. Happy memories that turned to death; family and friends as well as a beloved home lost.

Natulcien did not know how much longer she could wait. Her emotions were all over the place. The joy of the earth, the feel of being home, of missing Nargothrond, and guilt over Beleg being injured made it hard to keep her expressions neutral…. she did not know if she could continue to remain impassive. The hawk sensing her inner turmoil, spread his wings flapping them wildly and gave a piercing keening cry. She soothed him with a touch and then began to pace across the floor slowly.

After soothing the hawk and some long minutes later she was drawn away from them all as she moved towards a railing and leaned against a pillar to look below at the narrow pathways and bridges...the beautiful waterfalls. It was fanciful and beautiful. She was quite taken with it. Even more so than Nargothrond which had been way more straightforward in its architecture. She watched others move about below and wondered where they were going, what positions they held. Were they weavers? Attendants? Secretaries? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath for Beleg was in pain she could feel it. Never had any of her men been injured as long as they had been together till now. She felt guilty. After this she would give up her wandering, she would remain in Lothlorien with Haldir and his brothers once Celeborn and Galadriel left. Or perhaps stay in Rivendell with her Atar and Glorfindel and Elladan and Elrohir. Or maybe give up her immortality as Arwen had and find a Man in Gondor.

She had so many things to do and she desperately needed to get back to the field of the dead. There had to be more to the attacks than wine. Perhaps if she could get close enough to one of the many waterfalls, she could scry, but it would not be accurate without a silver basin. But a fire needed no silver though it too was not as accurate. The attack had seemed more focused on them than wine. But it made no sense. If they had stayed in Esgaroth would it have made a difference?

She could hear the murmurs approaching from others just now arriving of how cold she was, of how she had treated the humans that rode to her aid. They did not know she did not trust his words for her senses told her not to. Was she wrong? Why was she second guessing what had always led her right? She should not have come; she should have stayed in Esgaroth. Did they not know that she was waiting nearby and could hear their words? Galadriel had told her that a gift as powerful as hers was would prove to be sometimes difficult to bear. What she knew, and others did not, would make her seem cold, untruthful, someone that relished discord. Until they learned to trust her, in her leadership. Her men had found it difficult at first to believe all she told them thinking her mind broken from her time with the Orcs. But they had learned and looked to her to guide them. Galadriel had also said that Natulcien would not always be alone, that someone worthy of her strengths would come. He would not be intimidated by her past but find her stronger for it. Someday….she was so tired of waiting.

She lowered her head shoulders slumping before taking a deep breath and spun on a booted heel heading back the way she had come. She could not stay; she could not breathe. Doubts assailed her, words of her coldness bothered her, cut into her heart. She had never felt so adrift as she did here. The earth chimed her sorrow and rumbled seeking to offer comfort, the sound so much clearer here than above.

She lifted her hood hiding her face in deep shadow; she needed to be outside, she needed to breathe. Her lungs felt as if they could not draw in enough air; she knew it was her panic that was making her think so. Her panic attacks were rare; she did not know what brought them on only that she must leave for she did not wish to have one in view of others.

"I am sorry. We must return to the healing houses. We will seek shelter there tonight, and on the morrow, we will continue on our travels." She looked at no one as she spoke her voice a thread of sound and just continued walking till she was near where Tauriel, Terel and the rest still stood. "Thank you again for your assistance."

Natulcien had barely moved towards the doorway when Tauriel shot the guards a look. Four moved to block her exit.

Tauriel walked up to her. "I am sorry, but you cannot leave without permission from the King. It is his rule, whether you came here by choice or not. Once you have entered the halls, you cannot leave." She briefly considered the other woman's reason before adding. "Your men will be well cared for, that I can promise you."

Natulcien froze when her way was barred. Terel immediately tensed prepared for battle hand already moving for the hilt of his sword. "Daro!" Natulcien lifted a hand staying him. -We do not know what is going on here and we are not here for trouble no matter their actions. Stay alert but do nothing.- She slowly lowered her hand and Terel eased back leaning a shoulder upon the pillar he was next to.

Natulcien arched a brow her face hidden in the folds of her hood, but her tone was a velvet lash of anger. "Guest? We have been offered neither food nor drink for a kindness done. Nay, I think we are prisoners, as for my men are they even now being taken to your dungeons?" She mused softly, " For I do not trust your promises." Natul was cracking, being taken prisoner was nothing she had imagined for them here. Many things but never this. A stirring in her mind and she felt herself calm.

 **Author's Note:** _Thanks for continuing to read our story. We write this in an rpg-style so it sometimes takes time for us to get together to write and then to review and pick a section to post. Please review - we love reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_-Have you need of me Natulcien? Mithrandir is near you; I can also send Haldir to you if needed.-_

Galadriel! Natulcien recognized the voice instantly and felt her love and concern through their mental link.

- _We are in Mirkwood...it is a long story, but if I have need, I will call to you._ \- she broke the communication off abruptly.

Natulcien could still reach out to family if she had need. The earth rolled beneath them, and Natulcien realized her emotions were still high and she knelt to one knee to pay homage to the earth uncaring of what others thought. If they sought to keep her, they would find her a very dangerous captive. As the earth settled, she rose slowly to her feet while keeping her angry gaze upon Tauriel she spoke to her men in far speak. - _Are you well? What is going on there? If possible, you need to get out of the healing houses and head for Esgaroth, Terel and I will join you there, but lay low…. I fear trouble is afoot_.-

"Well Captain, where is your King?" Her voice seething with cold rage she asked Tauriel while still watching the four guards blocking her path. "Perhaps he is preparing the dungeon for me as well."

She laid her hand upon the hilt of Dreamweaver, the stone glittering, matching the glow of those in her crown briefly illuminating her shadowed face. And those unusual eyes filled with distrust and a wild anger before dimming and leaving them in shadow.

Tauriel stared hard at Natulcien, feeling the full force of her rage. "I can only repeat that you must await his arrival. You made a choice to come here. I cannot make the King appear; you must simply wait for him. Rooms are already prepared for you as I sent word ahead while we were waiting on you at the healers. If you wish I can have you escorted to them." She waited to see what the decision was. Tauriel was fully aware that Thranduil might take hours before he deigned to make an appearance.

Natulcien gritted her teeth struggling to rein in her anger for it seemed insult after insult was being heaped upon them. All they had done was offer aid and for this they were not even allowed time to freshen up. It felt as if they were captives, and now they were told it may be longer yet, and they were to wait in the rooms being offered. "Nay we will wait here." she said. After all she needed this interview to be done quickly. There were still bodies to he checked, and wine needed as a gift. Apparently, they had no idea how stubborn she could be. Nor did she intend to be tricked by these "rooms".

"As you wish," Tauriel replied, baffled by the attitude of their guest.

Thranduil had received the reports sent to him. He was aware of who had decided to enter his realm. The first report had not offered up a name, just minor details. But it had included information concerning the sigil that the party bore. One that was not often seen about anymore, but it had provided some information.

He scowled as he paced his room. It was rare for any to seek him out and he had chosen to stay out of the affairs of others for a variety of reasons. News traveled to him, but he made no effort to stay in contact with the other elves. Visitors to Mirkwood itself were rare for most were keenly aware of his desire to separate himself from the rest of Middle Earth.

Once he had learned the identity of his travelers, he was even more suspicious. What did they want now? His biggest source of irritation was the length of time it was taking them to arrive at his halls. He knew they had injured amongst them, but the healing houses could more than adequately attend to that. There was little they could not do given the troubles Mirkwood had faced over the years. So why were they here?

The reports had steadily come in as it appeared this princess was actually tending to the wounded. While that explained the lengthy delay, it was, in his opinion, more of a time-wasting tactic than anything. It gave him even more cause to be suspicious of the true reason behind this unannounced visit.

He continued to await her arrival, contemplating what he knew of her. He was fully aware of her history, which made this visit even more suspect. Were the other elves going to try to get him involved in their affairs again? Did they think by sending one sullied by orcs would make him favor her pleas? He had many dealings with orcs in the past - none pleasant, but then one never had a pleasant encounter with orcs.

He heard a messenger arrive in his room but ignored him for a few moments. Finally, he turned to face him.

"My lord. The princess has arrived and awaits you in the grand hall," a messenger spoke quietly once Thranduil had turned his attention to him.

"How many came with her?" Thranduil asked.

"Only one, the captain of her guard I believe," the young elf replied. "The rest remain with the healers."

"Only one? Curious. Send additional guards down to the healers. Do not allow them to go anywhere unescorted," Thranduil ordered the messenger. "And send word to Tauriel I shall be down shortly." As the messenger left, he finished what he had been working on, continuing to think about the purpose of this visit.

As she continued to wait, Natul continued to far speak to her men.

- _My Lady we are overrun with guards here. I doubt we could sneak past without you as a guide._ \- Durion cursed long and loud and glared at the nearest warrior, his menacing presence causing the healers to shift back. A young warrior new to his position shifted warily but held his stance proving the mettle of Mirkwood.

"Who is in charge here and where is my lady?" Durion challenged as he was second in command under Terel. Sadron, Beinion, and Erynion all stood with Durion while Faeron assisted Beleg from the healing bed to stand.

Ieston looked curiously at Durion. "At the moment, I am in charge. Your lady left to go to the palace to meet the king." He was surprised by this question as he thought that her party had been aware of both her departure and her intended destination. "What do you require?"

"Require…. I know where our Princess is, what I do not understand is why we are suddenly overrun with guards. There are 4 of us and one who is injured. What harm do you think we will do you?" he gritted out. "I know our Princess tried to leave the palace and was prevented from doing so. Is that how your King treats a kindness done?" He glanced to the others and saw Beleg swaying and cursed yet again. They could not leave Beleg even if the earth assisted in their escape. He was too weak with blood loss and it would take time to heal. This was not an ideal situation they were facing.

"Mirkwood is dangerous, it always has been. The king often sends extra guards to ensure protection of our guests, the number is always dependent upon their importance. I do not have his ear so I cannot say as to what news he has heard that would make him do so," Ieston explained with a shrug. "Perhaps he has word of potential danger? I doubt your presence is cause for alarm. As to refusing to allow the princess to leave the palace, none may until they meet with the king. You are in his realm and his rule." Noting Durion's glance towards the injured Beleg. He quickly motioned for more healers to come into the room.

Durion and the others paused at their Lady's further instruction. He then looked to Beleg and the others and finally spoke "Lay him back upon the bed. I will need DreamWillow if you have it. If you do not, I will need to scout for it. Tis very rare and hard to find." He looked to Ieston "I know you are skilled, but this was something taught to us by the shadow beings and would not possibly be known to you. If you locate this, I will show you its' uses and benefits."

Ieston looked askance at Durion. "Clearly you know little of Mirkwood if you think we have no knowledge of shadow beings. But as to DreamWillow, I am fairly certain we have a stock of it. I shall send some to you."

Durion hid his shock well. DreamWillow was extremely rare and hard to find. Even more so it was deadly if not used correctly. As secluded as the King seemed to keep Mirkwood, Durion felt that much of the seclusion was but a ruse. He would definitely watch more closely and judging by the faces of his men… they would as well.

"Then I thank you.". Durion bowed towards Ieston and then turned to Beleg taking note of his friends' pain. "We will give you DreamWillow for the pain.". Beleg grunted in reply, teeth clenched.

Thranduil continued to brood. He could sense the frustration of Natulcien at his absence, but he wished to consider all possible reasons for this visit. He had no desire to confront her until he could be certain that she had arrived without a motive that involved him becoming embroiled with the other elves.

Signaling one of his guards, he spoke briefly and sent him down to where the princess was waiting. The guard move silently through the halls and approached Tauriel. "The King wishes to see you at once." He glanced at Natulcien, noting her unusual beauty.

Tauriel nodded. "It might be best if you wait in your rooms." She glanced at the guard. "Could you escort them to their rooms?"

The guard nodded. "As you wish."

Natulcien debated long and hard, but the young hawk was getting heavy as were her saddlebags. She peered from beneath her deep hood at the guard who was newly come and watching her. She finally nodded her assent and the young hawk flapped his wings causing air to rise about them before he resettled with a shrill cry.

The guard warily watched the hawk but then turned and said, "Follow Me". As he passed the four guards that had previously blocked her path they stepped aside and then moved in behind Terel. They wended their way through the palace, which was indeed beautiful, rich in colors. Stone arches and narrow paths both above and below them. Water flowed beneath them as they passed over a long narrow bridge and she paused taking in the chasm below. The deeper within they traveled the more the earth chimed, and water rushed bubbling joyfully, welcoming her. The guards escorting them hearing the chiming looked cautiously at her, but she kept her head down. Finally, they reached a narrow staircase set into the wall and climbed up a short flight of stairs to a small private courtyard overlooking another smaller waterfall. There were several doors here leading to rooms and the guard stopped and gestured to one door. "My Lady this room is yours, your Captain will be next door."

She glanced at Terel and nodded, and he inclined his head moving to the room indicated as his. Natulcien watched as two of the guards broke off to stand before his door. She looked to the guard who had been their escort and he explained. "You are new here my Lady and do not know your way around. If you have need, they will assist you." He turned to leave then turned back. "Captain Tauriel has provided an attendant for you, she will be yours for the duration of your stay. Her name is Dyleanna." With that he turned about and left. She moved to the rail of the courtyard and stared out over the palace noting many had stopped to take in the newcomers. Several had crowded below to stare up at her. She watched their escort wend his way back the way they had come memorizing his path and wondering where the throne room might be. She also took note of how many guards were about and tried to discern where other paths and bridges might take her. Turning from the rail she told Terel to get some rest. With that she entered her own room to find it was comfortable and spacious.

The bed was overlarge and looked soft and richly dressed with bed clothes of autumn colors that complimented the stone walls, there was even a small stand for the young hawk. It seems much had been sent in these reports to the King if they had brought the young hawk his own perch. She moved hastily to place him on said perch and tossed her saddlebags upon the rug at her feet. Several large rugs scattered about the large chamber as well as tapestries giving the chamber a most inviting feel. Columns rose and twisted together like mallorn trees and she laid her hand upon one causing the earth to hum deeply with contentment. If it was a prison it was a richly appointed one, but a cage is always a cage no matter how luxurious or how content the earth thought she should be.

A small side table held a flagon of perhaps water and there was an assortment of fruits. Thirsty she made her way over and poured a goblet of to her surprise wine and took a small sip then laughed with pleasure. It was indeed the same she had sampled from the wineskin given to her by Ragnar earlier. Aye her Ada would love his gift when she returned with it. Perhaps she should get two. One for Aragorn and Arwen to celebrate the coming birth of their first child. As she was reaching for the fruit a melodic voice came from behind her and she spun taking in the blonde maiden who was already reaching for her saddlebags.

"You are Dyleanna?" she asked huskily. As the maiden nodded shyly Natulcien reached for a summer apple and bit into it. "I am Natulcien. Do you think perhaps I could have a bath?" She was unsure here how they had bathing rooms set up. In Rivendell and Lothlorien they were in the rooms or the bathing flets. Dyleanna nodded and motioned for Natul to follow her around the corner with a sweet smile.

When she walked around behind her handmaid, she could see steam rising from the floor and moving nearer saw it was a natural hot spring. The water bubbled joyously causing the hand maid to peer wide eyed at the phenomena.

Eager to bathe she tossed back her hood and quickly shed her cloak and studied the water before looking to Dyleanna and acting as if she had not noticed anything different. The earth was making her presence known and was being most vocal about it.

The handmaid quickly moved to assist her and inquired if she wished her hair washed to which Natul nodded. Dyleanna set to work to free the red ribbon from the slowly unwinding braid and Natul removed her crown to set it upon a low table that held a bathing sheet and scented floral soap. Not her DreamWillow scent she much preferred but she would not hurt feelings by not using what was offered. She lifted the sweetly scented cake to her nose and could smell pine and jasmine with a hint of the tamsin rose. It was a wonderful scent in its own right, and she adored the tamsin rose and often blended it with the DreamWillow which smelled of a lavender while the tamsin rose was a spicy vanilla.

Natul took over her braid and asked Dyleanna to please lay out her silver gown and red robe for her meeting with the king as she did not want her to see her tattoo. It was her greatest shame though Glorfindel had made it beautiful and told her to not feel shame as she had done nothing wrong. After all she was still pure even though others saw her as sullied, they had no right to judge her because of what she had went through. The torture had been long, and they had taken pleasure in her pain. She bore the marks of the lash upon her back, and the tattoo of the serpent draped about her hips, it's mouth open about her navel which held a moonstone as if in its fangs

Once Dyleanna left she unbuckled Dreamweaver and quickly stripped and stepped into the hot water with a deep sigh of contentment. Quickly washing her long hair, she finished her bath and then rose reaching for the bath sheet and smiling as Dyleanna talked to herself in the other chamber about the fine clothing Natulcien had, excitement clear in her tone.

As she dried off, she went about to sit upon the bed and watched Dyleanna exclaim over each piece. "So fine My Lady...and the stitches are so tiny they cannot be seen. And the cloth!" Natulcien laughed and shook her head causing Dyleanna to turn to her. "Oh, your eyes! I have never seen such a hue, neither blue nor green but both. Like water! And so vivid! Our King's eyes are like starlight and beautiful to look upon..." She stepped closer causing Natul to widen her eyes in alarm and Dyleanna shyly peered into her eyes.

"You are very beautiful, and it is an honor to attend you." She said softly before quickly grabbing a comb and began slowly combing out the long black tresses again exclaiming over the silky texture as she had never seen anyone with such dark or soft locks. "I think you are the most beautiful elleth I have seen, and I think our King will be entranced by your beauty." She ducked her head shyly as she softly stated her opinion.

Natulcien looked alarmed blushing wildly and quickly stated "Nay, I am here to entrance no one. And certainly not your King, In fact I will be leaving soon, I have an errand I am running, and it is very important to me. "She hoped she made it clear but Dyleanna looked so wistful and smiled sweetly as if it were a foregone conclusion. "I understand My Lady, it is not often we have visitors, or that I am called to attend one as beautiful as you for I am merely a weaver." It took well over an hour for her hair to be combed out dry and by then Natul was falling asleep. "You should rest my lady; I will return soon to help you dress for your meeting with my king."

Dyleanna was a delightful chatterbox once she was over her shyness and began talking of Natulcien's clothing and had been very surprised to find that Natul had not only created the cloth but also had sewn them herself. Natulcien was charmed by Dyleanna and felt comfortable speaking with her about some things she kept well hidden from others.

They spoke of many techniques and how to dye fabrics for certain shades while her hair had been combed dry. As Dyleanna left she realized she was hungry, but she was more tired than hungry. Still in the bath sheet she curled upon the bed and soon was sound asleep.

Tauriel watched as the guard led Natulcien and Terel off to their assigned chambers before finally turning and heading up to see what it was that Thranduil wanted now. Always ever so careful he was, she sometimes wished he wasn't so evasive. Reaching his rooms, she entered and waited for him to speak.

Thranduil stared at Tauriel for several minutes before finally speaking. "Why is she here?"

Tauriel barely hid her surprise as such a question. She was aware that Thranduil kept up with most of what happened outside of Mirkwood, so he obviously knew who his visitor was. But this question caught her off guard. "I am sorry, but all I can tell you is that she chose to escort the wine shipment from Lake Town. She has not spoken of any specific reason for a visit. Shall I inquire of her reasons?"

Thranduil frowned. "You did not think to ask?"

"I am sorry, but the opportunity never arose…"

"Never arose? YOU are the captain of my guard. What type of answer is that?" His eyes glittered as he spoke.

"I did not think that it would be a matter of import," Tauriel finally admitted.

"Do you not know who she is?" Thranduil asked.

Tauriel simply shook her head. "My lord, my knowledge of the outside is limited. My focus is simply at keeping our borders and palace safe."

Thranduil took a deep breath. She did speak the truth. The wood elves knew little of what went on beyond their borders… and that was how he preferred it. The less they knew the better. It still irked him that his son had chosen to remain outside of Mirkwood. He mentally cursed himself for making the decision of sending him to that meeting in Rivendell. If he had only known…

"Find out her purpose," he finally spoke.

Tauriel nodded and left. She did not have a clue how she was to determine that, but before she confronted Natulcien again, she was going to find out who she was. She made a beeline to the one person who might be able to help on that issue.


End file.
